


I Promise

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Marvel [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous: can i get a carlton drake x reader lowkey angst to smut where he’s been working too much and barely comes home and you thought he was cheating cause you wouldn’t see him as much as you want to. and one day he does come home he’s mad and lets it out on you when you ask somw questions. then you decide its time to teach him a lesson and you’re being dom
Relationships: Carlton Drake & Reader, Carlton Drake & You, Carlton Drake/Reader, carlton drake/you
Series: Marvel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083149





	I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't write this as smutty cause i wasn't in the mood

He was late. Again. You couldn’t believe it. Actually, no, you could. Your boyfriend of three years has been spending a lot of time at work lately. Most days, he’s been coming home late. You’d already be asleep, but you could feel him slip into bed acting as if everything is alright as he holds you and kisses you. You were tired of it. Absolutely tired. 

You questioned him about it and he said he couldn’t talk about it, just that it was top secret work stuff. But you had this gut feeling that something was wrong. That he was hiding something. 

You were tired of this and you were going to get to the bottom of it.

_________________________________________

* * *

You waited in the living room for Carlton to come home. It was nearing one in the morning when you heard the jingle of his keys and then the door swung open. You heard him sigh and the faint thud of his shoes being toed off at the door.

“Y/N? What’re you doing up?” he asked as he makes his way to the couch where you sat.

“I was waiting for you, Car.” you said with a sneer. You were still dressed in the dress for your date night. 

Carlton realized this and he ran his hands down his face, “Shit. I forgot.”

“Yeah. You seem to be doing that a lot lately. What I wanna know is why?” you stand and look at him with your hands on your hips.

“Sweetheart, I told you it’s because of work. My team and I are on the brink of a new scientific revolution!”

You scoff, “Are you sure?”

He looks at you in disbelief, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means, Carlton, are you sure it’s work and it’s not some other woman you’re sleeping with?”

It was Carlton’s turn to scoff, “Are you serious right now?”

“Yes, I am. You’re hardly home anymore, you barely talk to me, you barely touch me! I only get to see you for twenty minutes at most before you’re out the door for work! You can’t even tell me what you’re working on!”

“Because it’s top secret!” Carlton raises his voice, “I thought you would understand! You knew what you were signing up for when we decided to pursue this relationship! I’m getting closer to making history! I’m working my ass off and what do I get when I come home? My girlfriend accusing me of cheating!”

“Don’t you dare play the victim here! You don’t get it either, Carlton! I work and I come home exhausted. I cook dinner and I wait and hope that you’ll come home on time because I miss you! Because I want to be in your arms! But I don’t get that! I’m here! Alone! Wondering if you’re truly working or seeing someone else and going out of my mind because I never feel good enough for you! I’ll never be good enough for you because all you truly care about is your work!”

You collapse onto the couch with a sob. You let your tears freely fall from your eyes, ruining your makeup. You cover your face with your hands, not wanting Carlton to see what a mess you’ve become. 

You hear his footsteps approach you and feel the couch cushion dip as he sits down. You feel his arms wrap around you as he mutters, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” You cry into his shoulder as he continues, “I’m an idiot. A selfish idiot. I never-I didn’t know that’s how you felt.”

“If you were here more then you would!” you cry out, your words slightly muffled by his jacket.

“I know. I know…Y/N,” he pulls you back slightly so he could look at you, “I want to do better. I want to be better, but I can’t. Not now. Work right now has been hectic because I’m so close to finding a solution to save everyone in the entire world and I’m not exaggerating. I just-I need you to be patient with me. I need you to understand that that’s what my long work days are going towards: saving people.

“So I promise that I’ll be the boyfriend you deserve, but after this break through. Can you promise to understand and be patient with me?” he asks as he wipes his tears from your cheek.

You nod, your lips still trembling as you mumble, “Okay.”

Carlton cups your face and pecks your lips, “Thank you. I love you, Y/N, and it’ll all be worth it in the end. I promise.”


End file.
